


Dumb Boy

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Pining, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Hey! Pietro, right?“, the dumb boy asked suddenly one day and Pietro… may or may not let go of his smartphone and it may or may not fell down because he was shocked and maybe a bit giddy because the dumb boy knew his name.„Go away. Don‘t like you.“, he said instead of saying how hot the guy looked with a shirt with sleeves off.





	Dumb Boy

There was this new kid at class and Pietro decided to hate him. Just because he could.

The guy became friends with his sister alarmingly fast and he hated it that she was now friends with someone else, even though it was selfish. And it wasn‘t even so much the guys fault either as it was Wandas fault. Because Wanda talked to him first, even though Pietro wanted to because the has really nice eyes and always looked as if he was up to something.

The guy was a couple of years older than them, certainly to old enough to go to college already, but there was gossip that he barely could keep up with them as it was. So Wanda had offered to help the new guy because he was apparently really bad at reading and math and only a bit better at everything else, but for some weird reason was fluent in Russian, Greek, Spanish and German.

„He‘s not dumb.“, his sister scolded Pietro one day when Pietro asked her why she spend so much time with the dumb boy and not with her brother.

„He‘s just deaf and hadn‘t had a good education. And a GED is not as intensive as school. So shut it. And his name is Clint, not ‚dumb boy‘.“

Pietro had just nodded and decided to hate him a bit more, no matter how nice his eyes were.

~*~*~

It got more and more difficult when Pietro’s brain decided that he really wanted to see if the lips of the dumb boy (he refused to call him Clint just because Wanda said so) were as soft as they looked. And they looked really nice, especially when he was smiling at Wanda.

But then, the boy smiled at Wanda and not at Pietro so he probably just wanted to steal Wanda more. He made her laugh, so maybe it would be okay.

~*~*~

Hating the dumb boy got easier when Pietro saw him hugging a redhead that wasn‘t his sister because either the dumb boy played with this redhead or with his sister. Neither would be okay.

If maybe the dumb boy appeared in one or two fantasies while Pietro showered – well, he looked nice and Pietro was a teenager. He could blame the hormones.

~*~*~

„Hey! Pietro, right?“, the dumb boy asked suddenly one day and Pietro… may or may not let go of his smartphone and it may or may not fell down because he was shocked and maybe a bit giddy because the dumb boy knew his name.

„Go away. Don‘t like you.“, he said instead of saying how hot the guy looked with a shirt with sleeves off.

„Hu? What?“

„You play with my sister. I don‘t like that. Stop it.“, Pietro said and bend down to get his mobile and walked away, carefully saving the nice voice for the fantasies that now also were part of his bed routine.

~*~*~

„What the hell did you do that Clint isn‘t accepting help anymore?“, Wanda asked one day when he couldn‘t escape because they waited on the bus.

„Nothing.“, he lied. Good, so the dumb boy maybe wasn‘t dumb enough to play with Wanda when someone knew that he was playing. 

Wanda just raised her eyebrow and Pietro shrugged.

„Told him to stop playing with you. Saw him with a red haired girl, beautiful girl. Don‘t want you to get your heart broken.“

Wanda’s look got soft. She still hit him.

„That‘s Natasha, you big dumb. His… don‘t know, he‘s been with her since they both arrived at the orphanage. More like siblings. Say sorry to him and that I will still help him to get through the tests if he wants to.“

Now he felt bad. Maybe he would do as Wanda said and say sorry. Maybe the dumb boy would smile a bit, that smile that made his eyes twinkle.

~*~*~

„I‘m sorry for assuming you already had a relationship and that you would use her to cheat.“

„… what?“

Pietro refused to repeat himself, just staring at his smartphone, ignoring the way the dumb boy looked at him. Ignoring the way the band aid on his nose made him look even cuter or the way his sleep tousled hair just _begged_ to be touched.

„No, I understood you but… why would I want to cheat on someone with Wanda? Why would I sleep with Wanda? I mean… what?“

„You like her.“

„Yes. I‘m also gay.“

Hu. That… wouldn‘t help with the fantasies. Not at all.

~*~*~

When the dumb boy _(finally)_ kissed Pietro, he knew what people meant when they said it was like fireworks going off.

Maybe he could start calling him Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; N1
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
